Emma, Continued
by ChristinaWoodhouse
Summary: Stories about the adventures, loves, mishaps, and lives of Emma and George Knightley's children. Edmund, Georgiana, William, and Jane Knightley have led a quiet existence thus far, but with this upcoming trip to London, who know what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: William

William Knightley paused for a moment and surveyed the chaos before him. Servants ran back and forth from Donwell Abbey to the waiting carriage with trunks and packages. In the upper windows of this ancient building his two sisters could be seen scurrying around, still getting ready. The magistrate of Highbury, overseer of Donwell Abbey, one of the most respected men in Surrey and William's father stood talking to William Larkins, no doubt arranging how the latter was to care for the great estate in the family's absence. His mother was probably making certain that the servants had packed all of the necessary accouterments for their long trip. One person though, was conspicuously absent from this frenzied activity. Edmund Knightley, heir to Donwell and oldest of the Knightley children was gone. Of course, this had been a regular occurrence for almost two months. Ever since Edmund had noticed Selena Elton, he had become a complete sap! He spent most of every day at the vicarage and never had much time to talk with William as they used to. But today, of all days! They were travelling to London for the whole winter, and the love-sick sop couldn't bother showing up on time.

William stalked over to his father and asked if he might go drag Edmund home by his ears. After permission was granted, albeit with the condition that no actual violence was used, William mounted his chestnut mare, Hamlet, and cantered off in the direction of the vicarage. As the cool autumn breeze blew his straw-coloured hair in his eyes, William wondered what Edmund saw in the Elton's eldest daughter. Selena-Miss Elton as he was supposed to call her- was always talking about fashion or how many beaus she had collected. Furthermore, William had it on good authority that she never read books of information or entertainment. To William, the neglect of books was a capital offense.

As William rode up the vicarage, he winced. The ornate shrubbery dripped with flowers and the bright coloured benches and winding paths hurt his eyes. Thank heavens Selena had not inherited her mother's taste! He handed Hamlet's reins to a manservant and strode inside. After being notified by a snobbish Mrs. Elton that Edmund was walking in the grounds with Selena, William was starting to get exasperated. He had been hoping that they would arrive in London in time to play a few games of backgammon with his cousins this evening, but it looked as if that wouldn't be happening. He finally found his brother sitting on a bench holding Miss Elton's hand. The two lovebirds were oblivious to anything but each other. William felt like vomiting all over the fancy lawn.

Obviously he was going to need to do this the hard way. It was a pity that his father had forbidden him to use force. While William was considering how best to make his brother notice him, his eyes landed on the gardener's watering can. A slow smile crept over William's features. He was going to enjoy this! He reached down and picked up the watering can, and then stealthily crept up behind Edmund and Selena.

"Time to go Edmund",

William said cheerfully as he poured the icy water on his brother and Selena.

"Time to go"

William thought to himself as he ran full tilt to Hamlet. An angry Edmund pursued him to the end of the vicarage's lawn, shaking his fist, then ran to the Elton's stable for his horse. Thinking he was out of danger, William pulled up on the reins and brought his horse to a stop. This turned out to be a big mistake. Edmund has saddled up Cambridge, his gelding, in record time and was hot on William's tail.

"I'll get you for that!"

Edmund held up his hand, which held a rotten tomato.

"Oh no",

William moaned,

"I was hoping to remain clean-oh, look, there's Selena waving goodbye."

While his brother was turned around to catch a glance of the lovely Miss Elton, William urged Hamlet into a gallop and sped of toward Donwell.

As Edmund rode up to Donwell, he spied his mother coming at a fast walk toward him.

"It was nice knowing you",

teased William from just in front of him.

"Edmund George Knightley! Where have you been? We were supposed to have left hours ago."

His mother's bright clear voice cut through his thoughts of Miss Elton like a knife through butter. Edmund stared intently at his boots while his mother continued to berate him.

"Sorry Mother, I won't do it again."

His mother smirked at him.

"Of course not. We'll be in London for at least half a year. I have it on good authority that the Eltons plan to stay in Highbury."

Jane Knightley poked her petite blond head out of the carriage.

"Are we ready to depart yet? I've been ready for 20 minutes."

William kicked his horse and headed for the main road.

"I'll be waiting in London".

Edmund started after William, and Mr and Mrs. Knightley climbed into the carriage. The entire Knightley family was abandoning Donwell for 6 months to stay in London with the John Knightleys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Jane

As the buildings of London came into sight, shrouded in fog, Jane Knightley sighed. She was going to have to stay in this crowded, silly town for half a year! She loved her cousins of course, and it would certainly be very interesting to see how many Knightleys would survive these next months. However, Jane hated to leave Highbury, especially since she had already put the indigo dye in one of the Elton ladies' many bottles of pomade, but she was not around to see the result of her handiwork or hear the delightful shrieks of those two puffed-up peacocks. None of the other pranks that she had been planning would work if she was sixteen miles away. She gazed out the window through the drizzling rain. How was she going to pull off her usual two pranks per week when she was in such close proximity to her parents? Not to mention that Edmund would likely spend the whole next month mooning after Selena.

"Are you sure that we'll be here for six months complete, Mother? Mightn't we leave early?"

Jane's big blue eyes looked pleadingly at her mother's face, searching for signs of compassion. Emma Knightley's beautiful features and pleasing figure were still youthful, despite her being nearly one and forty years of age. Bearing five children, one of them still-born, had certainly not affected her health. Her hazel eyes were sparkling with vivacity and mischief. She adjusted her warm shawl around her shoulders and finally deigned to answer her younger daughter.

"Six months is the least we will stay. I anticipate that we shall be there at least until June."

Jane sighed again, much more audibly this time.

"I still don't see why we have to go",

she said petulantly. Emma glanced over at her other daughter, Georgiana. Seeing that she was still fast asleep, Emma spoke to Jane in hushed tones.

"Georgiana has been out for four years. She has not found anyone in Highbury whom she fancies. Your father and I are hoping that she will find a nice young man in London."

Jane turned to look out her window again and mumbled rebelliously. The only audible words were "Georgiana" and "spoiled and picky". Now the carriage was bumping through the narrow streets of London. Soon they would be arriving at Brunswick Square. Then there would be a hustle to get all the trunks and boxes in through the narrow doors and up staircases. Jane silently resigned herself to at least six months of boredom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Georgiana

Georgiana's feelings about their sojourn to London were the complete opposite of Jane"s. She had been anticipating the trip for weeks. Several months in London! All the shops and balls and gardens to visit. And not only that, her cousin, George had promised to take her on a short trip to the coast in the spring. She had never been to the seaside before. The jolting stop of their coach brought Georgiana out of her fantasies. They had arrived at number four, Brunswick square. She could already see their cousins streaming down the high stone steps and onto the street. An exuberant smile on her face, she almost jumped out of the carriage. Jane however seemed to shrink back inside.

"Come on Jane, I see Emma waiting."

Emma was their second youngest cousin and Jane's partner in crime. Ah, yes, that got Jane out of the carriage. Georgiana saw Jane and Emma scamper up the steps, no doubt concocting some horrible plan to make everybody else's time in London miserable. She smiled. There was no possible way that Jane could make her dislike this trip.

After exchanging the usual round of hugs and greeting, the mass of Knightleys moved into the warmth of the house. Georgiana found herself seated between Henry and George in the parlor. Henry was the eldest child, although at 27 he was not really a child any longer. He was a doctor by training, much to his father's chagrin. John Knightley would have much preferred that his son go into law or the military. There were two children in between Henry and George. George was 25, and had yet to display any interest in a career. He quite enjoyed being the benevolent, jolly fellow whom everybody liked. Strangely enough, he was completely oblivious to the effect he had on the young ladies in town. They seemed to fall at his feet, yet he didn't even notice. George was speaking in an excited voice to Henry.

"The Bentley-Smythes are holding another ball! That will be the second this fortnight. I wonder why they hold so many?

He was, of course, completely oblivious to the fact that the Bentley-Smythes hoped that he would marry their daughter, Caroline. Georgiana shook her head, shaking with silent laughter. George could be so thick sometimes!

At dinner that evening Georgiana found herself wishing that her cousins had softer elbows. There were twelve warm bodies (thirteen if one counted the roast chicken) sitting at a table meant for ten. Georgiana had been unfortunate enough to procure a seat in between Jane and Emma.

"Psst, Jane, remember the time we put horse droppings in John's boots?"

"Of course! You would think though, that a future parson would not use the language he did.

Those two miscreants were whispering to each other again! They leaned across her as if she were not there. She was, however, saved from total misery by the presence of Henry across from her. Henry was very educated and kind; he was always good for a long, interesting conversation. She spent the whole dinner talking with him about the different types of social classes, and the problems that each faced. Now that was real conversation. It was one thing to exchange meaningless words about the weather or upcoming balls and Georgiana was thoroughly tired of that idle chatter. It was another to actually accomplish something with the words she exchanged with her cousin. Georgiana just knew that this time in London was going to be wonderful!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Edmund

Edmund had enjoyed his first few weeks in London. He went to Maudie's library with William, to an agricultural lecture with his father, to several parks with his cousins and sisters, and even to a dress shop with his mother and Georgiana. His thoughts, though, were often dwelling on Selena Elton

It was not that he missed Selena terribly. In fact, it was the opposite. He had barely noticed her absence. There was so much do and see in London that he barely thought of her for the first week. Now they had been in London for almost a fortnight, and he was starting to feel guilty. He wanted to talk to someone about it, but it was humiliating to even think it. How would he say it?

Edmund was still considering his dilemma as he wandered around the house. Since it was afternoon, his mother, sisters, cousins and aunts were out paying visits. Uncle John was at court, Henry at the hospital, and William was in the office, no doubt perusing the books. The silence of the house only served to increase his restlessness. He walked with heavy feet to the nearest chair. Confusion swam throughout his head like the River Thames through London as he sank down onto the blue velvet upholstery. Thoughts collided with vehemence, I should be missing Selina more. What is wrong with me? Is it because I'm far away, or was this...apathy coming no matter where I reside? Why couldn't this be simpler?

Lost in mental battle, Edmund barely noticed his father enter the room.

George Knightley was still a fine figure of a man, even at nine and fifty years of age. His brown hair was run through with streaks of gray, and his kind and wise brown eyes had laugh lines around them. He was the man that Edmund most admired, and that sentiment was shared by many others. Mr. Knightley was fair, just, intelligent, sensible and gentlemanly.

As Mother often said, there "was not one in a hundred with gentleman so plainly written across them as with George."

He sat on the divan next to Edmund, and merely sat there, patiently waiting for Edmund to speak. He sat there for a quarter of an hour before there was a pause in Edmund's silence.

"I just don't know what to do, Father! I'm not missing Selina at all. Shouldn't I feel sad to be away from her for so long?

"Edmund, there are some things you can't control. Among them are feelings, politics, and women. You are not responsible or guilty for what you are feeling. You are responsible for the way you act about them."

Edmund lapsed into silence again. Inside his head, two voices argued. If only he knew which one was right. They were sweethearts after all. Shouldn't he be pining away and refusing to eat anything while composing poetry to Selena? But that was nonsense!

He refused to sit around moping when there was so much to experience. He would not fast, at least not while his Uncle and Aunt continued to employ such an excellent cook. Furthermore, the mere idea of his writing poetry, which he hated with a passion, just to assure Selena that he missed her was absurd.

Selena had already written him seven letters, most of them full of sighs and sorrow, sweet misery and attempts to make him feel guilty. He had written a half-hearted note after the fifth letter. He hadn't even bothered to open the last one. If she wanted him to reply in kind, well, she would have to find a different suitor.

Selena was a beautiful young lady, there was no denying that. But she was severely lacking in inner beauty. She was only kind when she thought that there was something to be gained from it. Edmund was tired of her constant nagging. She often corrected his behaviour; comparing it to that she experienced at Maple Grove. She also had the annoying habit of insisting that she choose what they would do. Like her infamous mother, she believed that she always knew best.

He had enjoyed this time away from Selena, when he was his own master. Maybe he should just ignore her letters and hope she would get the hint. Unfortunately, she needed a hint as subtle as a brick to make her understand.

A letter then, explaining why he was going to stop his attentions. Yes, that was the very thing. She could hardly ignore the facts if they were in writing.

Edmund Knightley smiled as he put all thoughts of Selena Elton out of his head.

"Thank you. That helps a lot, Father."

Edmund walked away with his head held high and a spring in his step.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Dangerous Good Weather**

The afternoon sun beat down on Georgiana. The stifling heat made her perspire, and stuck her usually lively curls to her head under the blue bonnet she wore. After a busy morning of shopping, she was hot, tired, and yearning for the cool and peaceful haven offered by Wellyn House **(A/N: I believe that is the name of John and Isabella's house). **The temperature to which the streets of London climbed in August was stifling and unbearable.

Georgiana tapped William on the shoulder.

"William, would you mind taking me back to Wellyn House? I am not feeling at all well."

William pushed his feelings of reluctance aside, albeit grudgingly. As much as he was looking forward to staying out the whole day, Georgiana _was _looking unwell. Her cheeks and forehead were flushed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Yes, of course. Do you want to leave right now?"  
"Actually, I was hoping to rest in the shade of one of these shops for a few minutes".

"Hmmm, yes- that does make sense".

William took hold of Georgiana's arm and helped her into a nearby book shop. If he was going to wait somewhere, what better place than one filled with books? After assuring the proprietor that his sister would be alright, and did not require medical assistance, he turned to Georgiana.

"I had better go tell the others where we are going. I'll be back shortly. Unless you don't want to stay here alone?"

"Oh, I'll be alright, you go on; tell the others."

As William went out into the blinding sun, Georgiana closed her eyes and leaned back. She was

starting to feel quite dizzy. Her head was pounding as if hammers were striking her temple. He had better get back soon, Georgiana thought. Breathing seemed to take more effort than it normally did. Hot, so hot!

From somewhere outside the sweltering confines of her body, Georgiana heard a kind, tenor voice saying something. Making a conscious effort to focus, she realized that the voice was inquiring if she needed him to

"…call a doctor, because, to be perfectly honest, you look half dead".

A moment later- or perhaps an hour- Georgiana felt a cold, wet, piece of fabric gently touch her forehead. She opened her eyes halfway, and saw a very concerned William bending over her face. He held a glass of cold water to her lips, so she took a few small sips. Opening her mouth further took too much effort. William hesitantly opened his mouth, as if his words could make her feel any worse.

"I've called for a carriage. We're going to take you back to Wellyn House. Doctor Wingfield said you could be moved, if we kept you still and cool.

A few minutes passed in silence. William continued to press the cool cloth against Georgiana's face, neck, and arms. She had never felt anything as wonderful as that icy cotton towel. Presently, William seemed to want to say something. He fidgeted and opened and closed his mouth once or twice.

"I shouldn't have left you",

William finally said, letting the words come out in one breath. He looked so regretful, with his head bowed and his eyes filled with tears. Georgiana reached out a weak hand and touched William's arm.

"William, I couldn't be angry with you about this!

She smiled, and William's lips curved upward in a watery half- smile.

"Do you think I can still go to Maudie's Library tomorrow?

Georgiana started laughing, and her light peals of laughter were soon joined by William's. Shaking her head at him, she asked,

"Really, William"?

**A/N: Georgiana suffers from heat stroke in this chapter. Heat stroke occurs when one gets overheated and dehydrated. It can be very dangerous, even fatal. I got the symptoms from WebMD. **


End file.
